teenagewitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilda Spellman Appearances
This is a list of Hilda Spellman's appearances on Sabrina, The Teenage Witch. Season 1 *Pilot *Bundt Friday *The True Adventures of Rudy Kazootie *Terrible Things *A Halloween Story *Dream Date *Third Aunt from the Sun *Magic Joel *Geek Like Me *Sweet & Sour Victory *A Girl and Her Cat *Trial by Fury *Jenny's Non-Dream *Sabrina Through the Looking Glass *Hilda and Zelda: the Teenage Years *Mars Attracts! *First Kiss *Sweet Charity *Cat Showdown *Meeting Dad's Girlfriend *As Westbridge Turns *The Great Mistake *The Crucible *Troll Bride Season 2 *Sabrina Gets Her License, Part 1 *Sabrina Gets Her License, Part 2 *Dummy for Love *Dante's Inferno *A Doll's Story *Sabrina, the Teenage Boy *A River of Candy Corn Runs Through It *Inna-Gadda-Sabrina *Witch Trash *To Tell a Mortal *Oh What a Tangled Spell She Weaves *Sabrina Claus *Little Big Kraft *Five Easy Pieces of Libby *Finger Lickin' Flu *Sabrina and the Beanstalk *The Equalizer *The Band Episode *When Teens Collide *My Nightmare, the Car *Fear Strikes Up a Conversation *Quiz Show *Disneyworld *Sabrina's Choice *Rumor Mill *Mom vs. Magic Season 3 *It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad Season Opener *Boy Was My Face Red *Suspicious Minds *The Pom Pom Incident *Pancake Madness *Good Will Haunting *You Bet Your Family *And the Sabrina Goes to... *Nobody Nose Libby Like Sabrina Nose Libby *Sabrina and the Beast *Christmas Amnesia *Whose So-Called Life Is It Anyway? *What Price Harvey? *Mrs. Kraft *Sabrina and the Pirates *Sabrina the Matchmaker *Salem, the Boy *Sabrina, the Teenage Writer *The Big Sleep *Sabrina's Pen Pal *Sabrina's Real World *The Long and Winding Short Cut *Sabrina the Sandman *Silent Movie *The Good, the Bad and the Luau Season 4 *No Place Like Home *Dream a Little Dreama Me *Jealousy *Little Orphan Hilda *Spoiled Rotten *Episode LXXXI: The Phantom Menace *Prelude to a Kiss *Aging, Not So Gracefully *Love Means Having to Say You're Sorry *Ice Station Sabrina *Salem and Juliette *Sabrina, Nipping at Your Nose *Now You See Her, Now You Don't *Super Hero *Love in Bloom *Welcome Back, Duke *Salem's Daughter *Dreama the Mouse *The Wild, Wild Witch *She's Baaaack! *The Four Faces of Sabrina *The End of an Era Season 5 *Every Witch Way But Loose *Double Time *Heart of the Matter *You Can't Twin *House of Pi's *The Halloween Scene *Welcome, Traveler *Some of My Best Friends Are Half-Mortal *Lost at C *Sabrina's Perfect Christmas *My Best Shot *Tick-Tock Hilda's Clock *Sabrina's New Roommate *Making the Grade *Love Is a Many Complicated Thing *Sabrina, the Muse *Beach Blanket Bizarro *Witchright Hall *Sabrina, the Activist *Do You See What I See? *Sabrina's Got Spirit *Finally! Season 6 *Really Big Season Opener *Sabrina's Date with Destiny *What's News *Murder on the Halloween Express *The Gift of Gab *Thin Ice *Hex, Lies, and No Video Tape *Humble Pie *A Birthday Witch *Deliver Us from E-Mail *Cloud Ten *Sabrina and the Candidate *I Think I Love You *The Arrangement *Time After Time *Sabrina and the Kiss *The Competition *I, Busybody *Guilty! *The Whole Ball of Wax *Driving Mr. Goodman *I Fall to Pieces Season 7 *Soul Mates